


Make it Right

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a tiny one shot, in answer to HandofFlowers comment on "its a brutal thing".
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Make it Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandOfFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandOfFlowers/gifts).



> Just a tiny one shot, in answer to HandofFlowers comment on "its a brutal thing".

After they get Josephine out of her head, Bellamy spends half of his time drowning in guilt as he stares at Clarke. The other half of his time had been spent with eyes darting away from her inquiring gaze. 

_ “You saved me,” _ Clarke had insisted, “Bellamy, she would have killed  _ everyone. _ ” 

He wanted to say that it didn’t make what he did to her body right- that he violated her in the worst possible way. Josephine used her body- and he did, too.

But he had thought she was dead... 

Even as he tries to rationalize that, he feels so much more fucked up- who disrespects the dead like that? 

_ What the fuck is wrong with him? _

So, weeks later, after everything else has blown up in his face, he knows that it can’t-  _ it can not _ \- be Clarke crawling into his bed, straddling him and kissing his neck and cheeks until he stirs underneath her. 

“ Wha \- what... _Clarke?_ ” he mumbles as his eyes adjust to the darkness, and he groggily takes in the scent of her skin... skin so familiar- skin that he wants to wrap his arms around, and drag his tongue over... its a scent that he never wants to forget. 

“Bell,” she says, pulling back, her breathing is already heavy as she pulls her nightgown off. Sitting there, on top of him, she’s already naked, “Bellamy, I need you to see me.” 

And then she’s kissing him on his lips, her hands threading through his hair, pulling and scratching at his scalp. It takes him a moment to realize that her warm and wet cunt is already grinding down on his cock- and he can feel every bit of it... Oh, god... he’s naked- what the? 

“Clarke, wait...” he doesn’t want to make another mistake.

“Shut up,” she says, pulling his hair back as she moves her hips just so- forcing his cock inside her. As Clarke lets out a strangled moan, she takes all of him at once- and he feels her warm walls stretching over him, and then the sensation of his cock head hitting her takes his breath away,  _ “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”  _

Bellamy can’t speak, can’t move, as he watches her use him for her own pleasure. It's only after she’s pulled away from him and is circling her fingers over her clit that he realizes that this is really, _really,_ happening. As her hands move up her body to cover her tits, he presses his own fingers against her sensitive nub- because if this is happening, she’s  gonna come, god damn it. 

“Good boy,” she says, grinding down on his dick with a greedy laugh, “fuck, I knew this would be good...” 

“Clarke, I- I'm-” he’s about to apologize, when she leans forward, clasps her tiny hand over his mouth and stops him. 

“Bellamy, I fucking swear. If you try to apologize, I’m going to slap you. Now, just shut up and fuck me, okay?” and then she leans forward, presses her forehead against his, Without a word, he somehow instinctively knows what she wants... 

That’s when he lets himself touch her- her back, her hips, her ass. When he reaches it, she tilts her hips back, as she scoots up so that he can take one of her nipples in his mouth, “Do it, Bellamy,” she demands- because,  _ of course, Clarke _ ’s dominant in bed (somehow, he always knew she would be), “that’s how you can make it right... make me feel good.” 

And that’s how he finds himself staring up her, lapping at and sucking on her peaked nipples, as she rides his cock until she’s coming hard, with her nails digging into his shoulders, marking him as her own. 

Then, just as he feels himself about to break, she pulls off of him and settles between his thighs. Blowing fast and cold air on him, so that he feels his orgasm ebb away, “tsk, tsk...” she says, shaking her head and smiling devilishly at him as he lets out a little groan, “I have plans for you.” 

“You- you do?” 

“ Mhmm ,” she nods, “I’m  gonna keep bringing you to the edge and pulling you back,  until you’re begging me to let you come.” 

_ “Fuck, Clarke,”  _ and __ he can’t help but breathe heavily, as she starts to pump his dick and lap at it with enthusiasm, “you’re  gonna kill me.”

“No,” she corrects, leaving a trail of saliva on the underside of his cock, as she licks from hilt to tip before she sucks on the head like she’s enjoying a snack, “I’m going to own you, Bellamy.”

And she does, she absolutely does. 


End file.
